


That Love Comes With the Tide (Pearlina Week 2019)

by feraxm



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pearlina, PearlinaWeek, Splatoon - Freeform, splatoon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraxm/pseuds/feraxm
Summary: I am participating in #PearlinaWeek! Surprise!  I look forward to all the prompts this week! A special thanks to CJ Walker (who I'm a big fan of) for creating the week for the fandom! This one is for all y'all pearlina trash :D





	1. A Declaration Or Two (Mt Nantai/Day1)

“And you haven’t thought up a name for it yet?” Pink tentacles swayed slightly with the eager query. Marina silently noted how Pearl’s did not sway independently, as her own did, and the question was ignored in favor of her quiet observations. Honestly, she couldn’t help herself sometimes. Ever since meeting the small inkling, Marina couldn’t help but stare at times in pure fascination. The way she carried herself so confidently despite her stature, the multiple pieces of metal that pierced her lip and eyebrow, her pointy ears, her-

“Helloooo? Anybody home?”  
Teal eyes fluttered as a hand was waved in front of her face. Heat suddenly raced to her cheeks embarrassment.“A-ah! Not yet!” Her normally smooth voice cracked with an awkward laugh. Marina refocused her attention on the worn keyboard that was well past its prime. She had just finished playing a ‘demo’ on the instrument and hoped desperately that her friend enjoyed it. An obvious common interest they shared was music, much to the octoling’s delight, and the two hadn’t been able to stop blabbering on about the subject since a fateful meeting on the mountain. 

Marina could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She never expressed a desire to create music until this day, her thirty-third since arriving on the surface and meeting Pearl, but the wish remained within her being like a flame that was delicately protected by palms nearly cupping it. 

“It’s really good.” The inkling mused with a wide grin. “Like... It’s really really good! What gave you the inspiration to write a song? It wasn’t me, was it?” A finger was playfully pointed at Pearl whilst she snickered loudly. The tease was met with a nervous smile; Marina couldn’t quite tell that her friend was being sarcastic. “Not exactly! Not that I don’t enjoy your music, Pearl... I’ve wanted to show you this for quite some time now. It’s just that I finally worked up the courage to!” A pause. Marina fiddled with a stray tentacle between her fingertips as she shyly looked away. “I’m so relieved you like it. Glad, I mean! Or... I suppose it would be both-” The octoling rambled on, face flushing further and tentacles nervously twitching. She was blissfully unaware of how adorable she appeared in Pearl’s golden eyes. It seemed as though now it was time for her to stare. Marina blabbered, slipped into a language Pearl didn’t understand, and the inkling silently watched with ears tinted pink and lips pursed. Her mind couldn’t help but slip whilst she drank in the girl’s exotic beauty.Tentacles that appeared to have a mind of their own, fingertips naturally painted jade, round ears. Pearl shamelessly gazed whilst nearly tuning out her friend, knowing whatever she was saying wasn’t incredibly important. What neither were expecting, as the octoling grew more visibly flustered, were the words that suddenly slipped from Marina’s lips. 

“I THINK WE SHOULD START A BAND!” The surprising proclamation echoed across the mountain, bouncing across surfaces to bounce right back to their ears before silence finally filed the air. Marina’s entire face grew red as hands practically flew to her mouth. “That is... That is to say I would really um.. I would love to be in a band with you.” She spoke quietly, hands having moved to her cheeks whilst her voice reached a precious high pitch. 

The octoling’s eyes darted to the ground as if suddenly so interested in dirt. She couldn’t believe herself; it was far too soon to ask such a thing Pearl! They hadn’t known each other for very long and, for all Marina knew, the inkling was highly invested in her own metal band. Why would she ever want to throw that away for some short not-so-impressive song played off of a half broken keyboard?! Marina never felt such a strong urge to disappear into thin air.

That’s when a gloved hand grabbed hers.

Pearl had been processing the situation, shocked by the other’s sudden outburst and stunned into silence for far too long. Was she dreaming? A pinch to her harm confirmed otherwise. This beautiful girl, with far too much talent that it honestly felt unfair, wanted to start a band with her? The inkling was staring again and was unable to find words. Imagine that! Pearl Houzki, the girl who screamed for a living, was rendered speechless. Luckily, it didn’t last long.

She offered a reassuring squeeze while Marina’s face only seemed to turn a darker shade of pink in return. Pearl grinned from ear to ear before turning her head towards the world ahead of them.

The sun was setting, coloring the sky in breathtaking shades of pink and orange. Cities below began to glow, lights flickering to reflect in both of their eyes. The sight, along with Marina’s words, filled the small inkling with more glee than her small body could handle. She inhaled deeply before shouting to the sky.

“I WOULD LOVE THAT, MARINAAAAA!”

Her voice, more thundering than the octoling’s, resonated far after it stopped echoing. Marina’s heart swelled as her eyes grew just a tad misty. It was her turn to question if this was all a dream as she finally gripped Pearl’s hand. “You really mean it?” The octoling, forgetting herself for a moment, wrapped the shorter girl in a hug and lifted her off the ground. “Oh Pearl, I couldn’t be more happy!” The inkling grunted as she was spun around, surprised but quickly returned the gesture. They relished in this moment, one that would never be forgotten, before eventually coming to a halt. Both nearly collapsed as their laughter continued. By now, the sky was alight and glittering with stars above. Pearl was the first to separate from their embrace and turned away in attempt to hide cheeks that nearly matched the pink of her tentacles. 

“First order of business, let’s finish that song of yours!” Pearl declared before facing Marina again. With golden eyes reflecting stars. and the moon shining down on porcelain skin, Marina felt her heart leap and mouth go dry. Pearl was too lovely for words to describe. Before being able to form a reply, Marina found their hands clasped together again as she was being dragged down the mountain. “C’mon, I know the perfect place to do it!” Pearl cheered with great enthusiasm. “Then we’ll come up with a name together!”

Together...  
That sounded so nice.

Marina smile rivaled the brightness of the moon in that moment as she found herself happier than she had ever been.  
“Okay Pearlie!”


	2. Heartbeats & Pink Cheeks (Color Pulse/Day2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl helps Marina calm herself before the start of a concert.

 The exhilarated cheers and shouts from a crowd, out of sight from where Off the Hook stood, always got Pearl’s blood pumping and heart drumming as if in time with the booming bass. Oh, how she loved this part! The moments before a performance started helped relieve so much anxiety and impatience she felt hours before the Splatfest. Hearing their names chanted was music to Pearl’s ears, causing a small excited yelp to escape her own lips as she began bouncing on her heels.

 The inkling began chattering excitedly, still bouncing rhythmically as if trying to keep herself from running on stage. “Isn’t this the best, ‘Rina? I love all the hype before a kickbutt show!” She turned towards her partner, who appeared far more uneasy than eager. Rather than sporting a large grin, like Pearl, the octoling pouted whilst pacing. A routine she often went through right before a Splatfest, Pearl noticed. “Speak for yourself.” Marina countered with a worried sigh. “We’re three minutes later than usual! Usually we would be on stage by now! Do you think the tech crew found a problem? Oh Pearlie, why can’t we just go up there now?” “Aren’t _you_ usually the one telling me **NOT** to do that?” The inkling snickered in an attempt to make her friend chuckle but managed to only receive a weak smile in return. Pearl felt a frown tug at her own lips.  
 Okay, this must be really bothering her.  
  


 

 “Hey... ‘Reena.”  
 “Wha- aah!”  
 The large zipper on the octoling’s shirt was yanked, causing the octoling to bend suddenly. She found herself at Pearl’s height and staring into beautiful golden eyes. Marina could only desperately wish the blush on her cheeks wasn’t noticeable. Apparently the inkling was ignoring such blatant things and instead attempted to calm the other down once more.

 “Close your eyes.”  
_~~Maybe saying something like that wasn’t the best way to go about it.~~_

 “What?!” “Just do it, okay? Trust me.”  
 

 With a large gulp and further heat flooding to her face, Marina let her eyes fall shut. Her heart was pounding furiously and skipped a beat as she felt hands on either side of her face. “P-Pearlie?” A quick ‘shh’ was the other’s response before slowly sliding Marina’s headphones off her ears so they rested on her shoulders. Marina relaxed upon realizing a secret fantasy was not coming true tonight. “Listen to the world around ya for a sec. Don’t think about anything and listen.” Calm words echoed in the octoling’s mind as brows furrowed in concentration.  
 She listened. All around her was noise. Fireworks, crowds cheering, and bass booming with whatever popular song she couldn’t recall the name of. It was all loud and obnoxious noise that could fill her to the brim with anxiety if she let it.

 “Pearl, what am I suppose to be listening to?” She could hear Pearl’s smile as she responded. “Marina.” Her face fell in confusion. “Yes?” A loud giggle. The octoling wished she was allowed to witness what she knew was an adorable sight of the other laughing. “Your name! Listen to your name!”

 The taller girl was about to question her further when she felt a finger pressed to her lips. Marina wasn’t sure if she wanted to slap that hand away in annoyance or pull Pearl by the hand in hopes the tug would cause their lips to meet. No matter the conflicting emotions, she had to suppress a shiver.

 “Keep listening.”  
  
 Marina did as she was told. For a moment it was just the chaotic noise again, nothing more or less. A gentle squeeze to her shoulder somehow tapped into a noise beyond the shouting and music. She could hear chanting.  
 

_Marina! Marina! Marina! Marina!_

 The shorter idol must have seen the smile slowly spread over her friend’s beautiful lips because she spoke up again. “Ya hear it now, right?” Teal eyes fluttered open as Marina offered a joyful nod. Pearl continued, still face to face with her best friend. “See, they know something that you don’t yet. They know that you’re going to blow them away with that amazing voice! They know tonight is going to be epic! Now you gotta start believing it too.”  
 Marina proceeded the words carefully, already feeling the weight of anxiety lifting off of her shoulders. How Pearl, the definition of a hype woman, managed to calm her down, Marina would never know but be eternally grateful. “You’re right, Pearlie. I need to loosen up.” Confidence glowed brightly and looked very good on the taller idol. All of her previous worries were replaced with zeal for preforming and adoration for Pearl.

 “Off the Hook, it’s time!” An inkling alerted them. Both idols straightened out, ready as they could be.

 Pearl started towards the stage, grin wide and adrenaline already kicking in, when her wrist was caught by Marina. About to question her, the inkling turned around. The octoling’s lips gently brushed Pearl’s cheek, nearly meeting the corner of her own lips. If she had dared to tilt her head just a tad before Marina retreated...  
 Her pulse accelerated at the thought.

 “Thank you for calming me down. Let’s.. Let’s get out there!” In her flustered state, Marina jogged towards the stage, leaving a half of Off the Hook behind. She had never so obviously flirted with the other before and hoped the gesture wouldn't putt off her best friend. Such an idea had her newfound confidence draining rapidly. Luckily, Pearl managed to compose herself just enough sprint onto the stage by the time Marina positioned herself in front of the turntables and mixer. The octoling sighed with relief and waved to Pearl as she turned. Many camera flashes caught what was sure to be all of the internet within the next few hours. Pearl had boldly winked at Marina while the taller idol blushed furiously. It was an adorable sight that was already causing murmurs within the exuberant crowd. Pearl was quick to turn their attention away from what just happened and began announcements as if they all imagined it. Marina knew what she saw and knew what it meant. 

_Everything was cool and maybe_  
_Just maybe_  
_Feelings were mutual._

 Shortly after, Color Pulse began to play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have been terribly sick for the past week and I am pissed about it because now I have to pump out all of these chapters as fast as I possibly can! No matter, I will be posting a one-shot for each theme!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~ ! Honestly, I'm not completely satisfied with this but I really hope you enjoyed reading!  
> I can't wait to get to work on the next one!


End file.
